Shiver
by Isleia
Summary: Zack knows more about Sephiroth than anyone. However, he finds out one thing he didn’t know. Songfic. Maroon 5’s “Shiver.”


**Shiver**

Authoress: Isleia

Pairing: Sephiroth x Zack.

Summary: Zack knows more about Sephiroth than anyone. However, he finds out one thing he didn't know. Songfic. Maroon 5's "Shiver."

Disclaimer: I don't own happy-go-lucky Zack, dark-tall-sexy Sephiroth or anything from Final Fantasy VII. Nor do I own Maroon 5 or their song "Shiver." This is all being used-ahem, borrowed-for fictional purposes only. The only thing I own is the plot and story. This computer isn't even mine. But Vincent is! He's mine, all mine! (Vincent is the name of my black car)

AN: My second go at a songfic. Hope it will get as many reviews as the first one. This one, however, is actually a happy one. And this is also my first FFVII fic. I swear, there are not enough Sephiroth x Zack stories out there, we need more! So I'm giving everyone more! At least one, for now. If people like this, then perhaps I'll do another with the same pairing.

Also, Maroon 5 is fraking wonderful. Whenever I listen to them, I always think of sex. They're kinky like that. Their lyrics are _extremely_ suggestive. Gotta love that. Anywho, on with the fic!

Pre-reading Warning: This fic contains man on man action, also known by many as yaoi. If you no like, then get the frak out. Press the back button in the upper left corner. If you leave a flame about it, I shall send you the most FLAMING HOMO I can find! And trust me when I say that that won't be hard. I live about 15 minutes away from San Francisco, easy pickings. Heh heh… YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Dedicated to my friend Brande since she: 1) Likes reading stuff like this, 2) Has yet to see Brokeback Mountain, 3) Loves this song, and 4) Is the only one of my friends that reads these stories because she is the only one I have told my pen name too.

Narrative  
"Spoken words"  
_Lyrics_

* * *

Zack's POV

I waited silently for the damn conference to end. Even though I am a first class SOLDIER, and Sephiroth's right hand man, I wasn't allowed in. But, when I think about it, I wouldn't want to have to endure listening to President Shinra for about an hour like Sephiroth was right now.

Since I have nothing to do but wait, I sit outside of the double doors waiting for my commanding officer to tell me what to do next like a good little SOLDIER.

I notice the secretary glancing at me every now and then along with every other person in the room or that is passing by. I know that I'm well known within the Shinra company and it's ranks, but all this attention is really starting to bug me.

Although, there is something about me that would make people stare and wonder. It would most likely be my personality. I'm like an exact opposite of Sephiroth, yet I'm his most trusted man. I know things about him that I could have Hojo throwing well over fifty thousand gil at me just to get. I know this because it actually happened. In the middle of a meeting. Very embarrassing.

I hear the doors next to me being slammed open and I stand up to wait for the general. I watch as President Shinra and the rest of his entourage exit followed by Professor Hojo and his lackey's, a.k.a. his assistants. Lastly, General Sephiroth steps out, proud as ever. I hear the secretary swoon upon seeing him. Geez, there is always at least one person in every freakin' room in the world that has to do that whenever seeing him.

Before anyone can say any parting words, Hojo has already pounced. On me.

"Mr. Darklighter. Would you be so kind as to tell me some important information?"

I watched as he rubbed his hands together like a greedy old man would. Sick prick. But I'll play along, just to piss him off.

"Important info?" I say, seeming confused. "None that I know of, sir."

Hojo frowns darkly at me. Oh, yeah, he's pissed now.

"You know exactly what I mean, Darklighter. Some information about a certain subject. Give me this and I'll double-no triple, your pay!"

I see the others around us start to listen in. I never told Sephiroth about the 'conversations' that I've had with Hojo. I only grin and play along some more.

"Really now? Exactly how much info would this require?" I really was interested in seeing how much I could sucker out of him.

"Something emotional, physical, mental. Anything of the sorts, just tell me!"

Now everyone was listening, even Sephiroth. So I decided to amuse them, along with Hojo.

"Alright then, but you have to give me that raise, Hojo."

"I will, personally. Now tell me." He had finally calmed down and was back to his normal greasy self.

"Well, physically, he likes messages like a caffeine addict likes coffee. As for mental, he enjoys a good book, fresh cool air and classical music that has plenty of violins in it. That good for ya, professor?"

I watch as Hojo digests all of this while everyone else but Sephiroth looks confused. Sephiroth looks like he's about to rip my head off, Ozzy Osbourne style (1). So I try to save my own ass by finishing up so I can have an excuse to run for my life.

"Hope that was enough for a pay raise because I may not live to see it. So long!"

As I walk toward the stairs, Sephiroth having already passed me with a pissed look on his face, I hear Hojo yell out.

"One moment, Darklighter. The only way you'll get that pay raise is if you give me something about the subject's emotional traits."

Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't catch that. But I would like that pay raise. And by telling him this, I'll have a better chance of not being killed in my sleep by anyone in Shinra other then Sephiroth. I turn to Hojo and smile lightly.

"Have you ever seen him smile? And I don't mean that 'sadistic' smile or his 'asshole' smile or his 'I know something you don't know' smile. I mean a real smile. Something you've never seen him wear before."

Hojo scowls a bit before answering. "No, I haven't. No one has. He seems to be incapable of it."

"Well you're wrong."

"Why is that, Darklighter?"

My smile gets even bigger as I speak. "Because I've seen that smile. It really is something. Though, trust me when I say that you'll never see it."

As I continue my walk back to the stairs, Hojo yells toward me. "And why the hell not!"

Without stopping or turning my head, I reply. "That's a secret!"

* * *

I'm sitting again. This time in Sephiroth's office. We're both working on some papers about the new recruits this year. I pick up the next paper containing info on a fourteen year old kid named Cloud Strife. I liked his hair, kinda looked like mine. I could tell he was going to need some help to make it anywhere in this company, so I put him under all of the other recruits I'd be training.

I look up to see Sephiroth frowning. Nothing new about that, but he seemed to be doing it harder than usual. "Not enough special looking candidates this year, eh Seph?"

I only called him that when we were alone. Any other time he would smack me upside the head with the blunt side of his sword.

"So I see that you enjoy giving information about me for a pay raise."

Damn. Time to explain. "That was the first time I ever gave any info away. He was bugging the hell out of me! If you don't want me saying anything, then tell Hojo to leave me the hell alone!"

"I'll highly consider doing that. Besides, I don't want my best SOLDIER to be constantly harassed by an inner company employee."

That made me smile.  
_You build me up You knock me down_

"Although, I never thought that my best SOLDIER would go so low as to accept money for information on his superior officer."

That made me frown.  
_Provoke a smile And make me frown_

"I'm sorry, Seph. But, he really was driving me up the wall. I won't do it again, promise!"

He looked at me with those damn green cat eyes of his. Those things always made me, and anyone else, shut right up. Glancing down with said eyes, he noticed all the papers sorted into three piles.

"Being organized for once?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Changing the subject again?"  
_You are the queen of runaround You know it's true_

He always did this. He said that he always hated hearing people say that they were sorry, so he would always change the subject.

"Since you seem to be done, why don't we spar for a bit?"

I blinked. "Uh, sure."

* * *

Well, he certainly kicked my ass. I was able to last about seven, maybe eight minutes before I fell. Though, compared to everyone else, I think I've set the record.

"You lasted longer than that the last time we sparred. You're getting rusty."

I slightly scowl at that. "Gee, thanks. I'm sure my ego has gone so far down that it's at the gates of Hell by now."  
_You chew me up and spit me out_

I start to stand but almost fall right back down when I hear something that I, nor anyone else has ever heard.

He was laughing. It wasn't a grunt of satisfaction or a psycho cackle, but an actual laugh. One that sounded amused, happy. It was strange, but amazing at the same time.

I had to smile to myself for this. Not only had I been able to make the Great General Sephiroth smile, but I also got him to laugh.

I looked up only to be met with cat-like green eyes staring down at me. "What are you smiling about, Zackary?"

I scowl. "Ugh, please don't call me that. Only my parents ever call me that."

He smiles a real smile at me. I practically melt. I wasn't kidding when I said that it was really something.

"Very well, Zack. Why are you smiling like you won something?"

I smile again. "Because I did. I was able to not only make you smile, but laugh to! You've gotta admit that I'm growing on you. Especially since I know more about you than anyone out there."

I notice a change in his eyes. It seemed as though something just clicked in his head. I had to admit that I was curious, but the new look in eyes made me step back a bit. He looked like he was a cat about to pounce on his prey. And I think I'm the mouse.

"You're absolutely right." He purrs. "You know more about me than anyone. I think you deserve a little more personal information as a reward for your growing bank of knowledge of myself."

He still had that look in his eyes. By this point, I had retreated to the rope wall in the gym. Before I could blink, he was standing right in front of me with both his hands pressed against the wall to the sides of my head, preventing my escape.

Although nervous as all hell, I spoke. "W-what kind of info would that be?"

He leaned in so close that I could feel his breath against my lips. I couldn't help but shiver. "This."

Closing the distance between us, his pressed his lips against mine. I was so shocked that I gasped, allowing him to push his tongue into my mouth. His lips kept messaging my own and his tongue would keep rubbing against mine that I almost fell to the floor from the feel of it all. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around my body to prevent it's fall without stopping his assault on my mouth. At some point I had started to moan into the kiss, most likely when Sephiroth decided to move his right hand down towards my-

"Whoa! Seph, what are you -why were you- are you- and you….um…" I'm sure I sounded like an idiot at that point, but I really didn't care.

Sephiroth merely smirked down at me, his hand ghosting right over my groin, which was where all my blood was currently being housed.

"Cat got you're tongue, Zack"  
_Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth_

I blush a little, but answer. "Yeah, and you're the cat."

We stare at one another for a few moments, not quite knowing what to do. Since when did the almighty Sephiroth make out with someone! A man, none the less!  
_You look at me, I look at you  
__Neither of us know what to do_

Sephiroth smirked at my flustered state. He knew he had me, but I still didn't get why he was doing this! Did he actually… want me?

"You're an interesting character, Zack. Although, it seems like being straightforward with you may not be the best way to your heart. None the less, I'll find another way in." With that, Sephiroth swept out of the gym, leaving me behind in a stupor.  
_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

I had ran out side to try and catch up to him, but he had disappeared from sight. I asked others if they had seen him, but they just said that they hadn't seen Sephiroth anywhere.

Damn, just the sound of his name made me shiver. And just thinking about that kiss he gave me made me blush, hard. I had to find him and make him confess on what the hell all of that meant.  
_I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin_

* * *

I was in trouble. I was well ready to confront Sephiroth about what happened the other day, but I reacted like a fool every time I tried to talk with him.

First off, thinking about that kiss was a big no no. I had every other person asking me if I was sick whenever I thought about it.  
_Immobilized by the thought of you_

Second, what the hell am I doing running from him? When I first saw him the day after the incident happened, I couldn't even move at first. Then, when he spotted me, I ran like a chicken. What the hell is wrong with me!  
_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

Third, I mustn't zone out whenever he is talking to me. My mind kept going back to when that same voice was purring my name. By the time he would finish one sentence, I couldn't even remember what he was talking about in the first place.  
_Hypnotized by the words you say_

My odd behavior was starting rumors around the Shinra building. Some people thought I was sick with something. Some even said I had contracted something and was now dying. Yeah, right. Simple rumors like these didn't bother me. What ones that did where the ones that were the most accurate.

Good example was that people would constantly see me blushing for no real reason. Then they would see me enter a room, then leave just as quickly as I had entered it. Lastly was my inability to pay attention to, well, anything. That last one was so not true! But it is also understandable with me zoning out in front of my superior.  
_Not true but I believe 'em anyway_

This was starting to get really stupid, so I decided to confront him. Later. He was coming my way and I so was not ready!

* * *

Okay, it's later. I'm outside of his place, pacing. I'm not going to get anywhere if I keep this up. I stop my pacing and stand in front of his door. My hands are a little sweaty and they keep clenching every now and then. Gee, think I'm nervous?

Reaching forward, I knock lightly on his door. I hear a muffled 'coming' from the other side. Soon enough I have the six foot tall, silver haired, green eyed, sexy-as-all-hell general standing before me.

"H-hey! I, uh, came by to, uh, talk! About… the other day… and, yeah." What the hell am I saying!

Sephiroth grins down at me and I watch as his eyes glow brighter. That usually means he's glad to see me. "Hello, Zack." Oh, crap. He's using _that_ voice again! "Why don't you come in and we can talk about it."

* * *

So far, he's been acting fairly normal. For him, that is. I really don't know what to do. He keeps talking about random things and nothing about what happened between us. Guess I've got no choice but to bring it up myself.

"Seph? I was wondering about what happened the other day. Why did you, you know…"

He looks at me with a grin and speaks. "Zack, you're a fantastic SOLDIER, a skilled fighter, and a wonderful friend. However, when it comes to the obvious, you certainly are slow."

"Hey!" I yell. What the hell, man! What was he talking about?

I see him chuckling at my reaction. "Let's see…" He says.

I watch as he stands and walks towards where I'm reclining on the large couch.

"Seph?" I whisper.

"Just relax." He says.

Before I can say another word, his lips connect with mine. It felt just like the first time he did this to me. This time, however, he's got me pinned down to the couch. I can feel him straddling my lap as his kiss gets more aggressive.

For some odd and bizarre reason, I don't feel like making him stop. I know I was here to talk to him about the other day, but it seems all of my logic has gone out the door.

His gloveless hands wander over my bare chest and lower… Wait, when did my shirt come off? Ah, who cares! Those lips of his just don't know when to quit!

When I finally get the chance to take a breath, I look up only to see him shirtless. I look lower and I see that his boots are gone, as well as my own. How the hell did he do that?

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" He's…_purring_…again…arg! Why must he use _that_ voice around me all the time!  
_So come to bed It's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste_

He got picked me up bridle style and brought me into his huge bedroom. And his king size bed with it's black silk sheets. How did I know this? Because I'm lying on them with a seemingly very horny general above me.

Remember before when I said that his lips just didn't know when to quit? I think his tongue is even worse. He puts just the tip of it to the shell of my ear and slowly works his way down. I feel like I just jumped into a freezing river cause I'm shivering all over. Soon enough he reaches my neck and I'm all but gone now, and we've only just started.  
_Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race_

"Are you ready for this?" Am I ready for this, he asks. Well gee, I think that since I'm at the point of telling you to just start screwing me now that I'm damn well ready!  
_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

"Y-yeah." Smooth, Zack, real smooth. Now you sound like a damn virgin. Although, by gay standards, I am.  
_I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin_

I watch as those glowing green eyes get brighter. No turning back now.  
_Feel your heart begin to race!_

* * *

I never thought things would've gone that far, but they did. The great General Sephiroth and his little sidekick that no one could remember the name of. Together.  
_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

Unlikely? Sure.  
_And I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin_

Impossible? Never. Why?  
_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

Because love is the one impossibility that surpasses them all.  
_And I shiver when I hear your name  
I think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin_

And dammit, I love that man. Makes me shiver whenever he says the same.

* * *

AN: Um…okay. That took me forever. But, yeah. I finished! Yay! Brande, hope you liked it! I know it doesn't have a mass amount of gayness to it, but I'm working on it! I still kinda suck at this. Whatever! I liked it anyway. R&R if you want, or don't want. Those of you who have or will, you truly make my day! Thanx!

Ozzy Osbourne style (1) - For those of you who didn't get that, Ozzy Osbourne ripped the head off of a live bat. With his teeth. Now you know!


End file.
